Deep Trouble
by sisterawesomeness
Summary: The action continues as our heroes are back to save the world from the scourge of the seas: Squidious! How can they defeat him with the Dino-men running wild and will it even matter once they discover the master plan of the mysterious Exile?
1. In Deep

_The breakfast of champions is not cereal; it's the opposition. –Nick Seity_

* * *

**To recap;**

**Last time our awesome heroes: Derek and Danni Dynamo with Super Dinosaur fought these really bad guys: Max Maximus, Doometrodon, Terrordactyl, and Dreadasaurus. **

**They won (sort of) with a little help from: Erica, Erin, Bruce, and Sarah Kingston. Along with Doctor Dynamo, Wheels, and Webs. **

**Now the adventure continues!**

* * *

The tale continues with our heroes under water. SD's armor was grey, orange, and green. His arms had three fingers and he wore flippers. He had on a full scuba mask and his tail had on a streamline device that reminded one of a device divers used to get around underwater. Bubbles streamed out of it.

Derek and Danni wore matching attire. Black diving pants and a green shirt. Along with green flippers, an orange full face scuba mask, orange gloves, and matching oxygen tanks on their backs. Wheels was shaped in a device divers use to propel themselves. He was green and had hand holds with a light on the front. Meanwhile, Wheels was formed much like how his flying mode looked like with wings and all. Only he was green and orange too. And instead of fire shooting out bubbles did right under her oxygen tank. The legs that usually held her own in place weaved them back and forth like a shark's tail to help her maneuver.

This would've been cool if it weren't for them screaming as a giant Kronosaurus pursued them with an open mouth. It missed but stopped its chase entirely as giant stingrays with laser guns on top of them shot out of the base on its back.

"Uh… Derek, Danni?" SD questioned.

"I think they see us," Derek exclaimed.

"It's okay," Danni put out. "We've got all the charges in place, our job is done. Set the timer and let's go!"

They bolted for it as the stingrays fired at them. "Isn't getting out of here alive part of our job too?" SD asked.

"Don't be so nervous, SD," Derek countered. "Squidious only has, what a few hundred soldiers in that thing?"

"Piece of cake," Danni added.

"Yeah, hundreds of soldiers. But they've each got hundreds of lasers," SD told them. "I'll try to slow them down by deploying my minefield between them and us. Blocking their way!"

"Good thinking," Derek told him.

He unleashed his mines. "That should hold them. Wait, they're not stopping!"

"Huh, suckers," Derek said as there were explosions.

"Nuts!" Danni exclaimed as the rays came at them. "They weren't blowing up. They were blasting the mines!"

"Follow me!" Derek said.

"What if they trap us in these caves?" SD questioned.

"Are you kidding?" Derek exclaimed. "They can't maneuver in here. They won't follow us and even if they try…"

"Watch!" Danni finished as they shot the cave opening and cut off the enemy.

"Boo-yah!" Derek yelled.

"Nice," SD stated. "So they're cut off and we're home free." They came out the back of the cave.

"Yep," Derek said. "And when those charges detonate their tunnel will…"

"You may have evaded my squadron but you'll have a harder time escaping my eight-armed grasp!" they heard a voice behind them.

"It's Squidious!" Derek exclaimed.

"Oh crap," Danni muttered.

"Super Dinosaur!" He wrapped some of his arms around SD's head, an arm, and one of the back jets. Ripping it off. "Even in the darkest depths I'm not free of your meddling. No matter, you'll soon know the error of your ways."

"Hands off, Squididiot!" Derek fired at him.

"How dare you mock…" he was cut off as the target hit the side of his head and smoke clouded the water. "Koff! Koff!"

"We'll never beat him underwater," Derek stated. "Get to the surface!"

"There's land up ahead," Danni announced. "Past the reef, hurry! He's catching up."

"My suit's damaged," SD told them. "It's slowing me down." They broke the surface and retracted their face masks. Wheels and Webs kept the same coloring but reverted back to normal.

"See," Danni said. "I told you it was close." They kicked off their flippers and tanks.

* * *

**Underwater.**

"They believe they can escape me on land?" the squid wrapped his tentacles around nearby coral. "Fools! There is nowhere I cannot go!" He came splashing out of the water at them. With coral arms and legs. "You cannot escape the wrath of Squidious!"

"Whoa," SD exclaimed. "He made arms and legs out of coral! That's totally rad!"

"Not for us," Danni pointed out.

"Well he can certainly jump high," Derek commented as the squid flipped clean over their heads. "Wasn't excepting this…" He landed in the water in front of the beach. "Neat trick Squididiot!" Derek fired at him with a grapple. "But it's a lot of work just to get your butt kicked."

"Again you mock my name!" Squidious grabbed the hook and tugged Derek. Effectively flinging him a good distance. "That serves only to infuriate me!"

"Hands off the brother!" Danni and Webs jumped on his back.

"Aw Danni," he said managing to turn around inside his own regular suit and coral armor to face her.

"Oh shiz," she tried to get away but he latched onto Web's legs and held on.

"Unlike other land dwellers I can actually tolerate your presence. Surrender now and you won't share the same fate as Super Dinosaur and your infuriating kin. You can live to be by my side." Before she could even reply to that a shot hit one of the coral arms holding her and destroyed most of it. Danni took the chance to get out of the way and check on her brother.

"Stay away from my best friends!" SD charged at him.

"Your primitive land weapons hold no threat for me!"

"You okay, SD?" Derek yelled after seeing Danni was fine.

"Oh, yeah! His new appendages just give me a bigger target!" he fired. They were interrupted by a large explosion and water flew clear up into the air.

"My tunnel to Inner-Earth. It's collapsed!"

"It's about time!" Derek stated. "I thought the detonator had broken." SD tried to grab ahold of the coral arms.

"Hold still Squidious. It's all over for you. You're coming with us!"

The coral broke apart in SD's grasp. Squidious broke free and flung himself at the water. "It is far from over, land dwellers. And one day soon Danni Dynamo you will be mine!"

"He's getting away!" Danni yelled ignoring his last comment. But her brother didn't.

"Ew."

"Aw, crud!" SD shouted. "C'mon we gotta go after him!"

"No!" Danni told him. "We'll never catch up to him underwater. He's gone."

"We did what we came here to do," Derek pointed out. "The ocean tunnel to Inner-Earth is blocked for now. Someone open a floor door for us. Let's go home."

"Yeah," SD hung his head. "Let's go home…"

* * *

**The Dynamo Dome.**

"Oop!" Danni and Webs popped through the door last.

"Welcome back," Doctor Dynamo greeted. "Great job!"

"Wheels!" Erin ran in and went straight for the little robot.

"Hey, Erin," Danni greeted starting to take off her swimming gear.

"Did you see us kicking that guy's butt?" Derek asked. "He had me for a minute with that grappling hook, but I totally had things under control." Danni smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to drop off the harness in its docking station," SD walked off. "You guys… Have fun."

"What was that, SD?" Derek took off his helmet.

"Huh?" Danni asked doing the same.

"Wanna play basketball?" Erin hoped onto Wheels.

"Yeah but slow down!"

"Guess I'll go make us something to eat, Dad," Danni said.

"Sorry Danni, but I have to do something very important," he told her. "I'll be back for dinner though. I promise."

"Well, ok," she said and was left to herself again.

* * *

**Earth Core Headquarters, Detention Block.**

Doctor Dynamo stood in front of Maximus' cell. "I've severely underestimated just how much I drained your intelligence if you don't realize how much pleasure I get from these visits of yours. The opportunity to see that tortured look on your face. That one right there. It's… Just priceless."

"How? How did you do this? I could find no record of her. I've searched all my data. There's no trace she ever existed. But when I step outside our system… Marriage license, Danni and Derek's birth certificates, home mortgages, Juliana Dynamo exists. I had to look for her to prove her existence. There was nothing in the Dynamo Dome that will ever remind me or my children of her. No trace of her ever living with us. No letters, no clothes, not a thing… It's as if she never existed. What have you done with her? We were friends once Maximus please… Please don't do this to us. Tell me. I can get her back… And tell me now."

"Let me put your mind at ease. She's safe for now."

"What have you done with my wife?!" Doctor Dynamo shouted and banged his fists on the green force field of the cell. It shocked him so bad his glasses fell off his face and he fell to his knees. "It's okay, it's fine," he told the guards who came rushing in. "I'm leaving. Why this?" He put his glasses back on. "How could you do something so horrible to someone? Never mind, I should've guessed after you stole my daughter's legs from her…"

"Isn't it clear?" Maximus smirked. "I hate you and Danni's legs were coincidental. Much like my arm. But don't let this situation worry you too much. I'll tell you exactly where your wife is. And how you can get her back. If you help me escape."

* * *

_I own nothing except Danni and Webs!_


	2. Unexpected

**Back at the Dynamo Dome. **

"Hey, Derek?" SD asked stepping into his room. Parts and tools were strewn about the boy who sat in the center. "Wanna see if we can clear a new level in?"

"Sorry, SD… I'm kind of in the middle of something here. Why don't you ask Danni?"

"Because she's making dinner. And we haven't really played much at all for days. C'mon, man!"

"Maybe later tonight, okay? I gotta finish this."

"Okay…" SD skulked away.

"What's the matter Super Dinosaur?" Erica asked as she passed by him in the hallway.

"Oh, um… Nothing."

"You don't have to lie to me. I've seen how upset you've been with Derek since he started hanging out with Erin all the time. And Danni always seems busy with something."

"You have?"

"It's kind of hard to not notice a Tyrannosaurus Rex moping around… So, yeah. If you've got nothing else to do… Maybe you could slap on a harness and teach me how to play basketball? I was never really any good at it."

"Sure, I can show you a few moves."

"Cool! Let's go!"

* * *

**A Wilderness few dare to enter. Castle Maximus.**

"We're almost there," Doometrodon led a group of Dino-men, including some new faces.

"This place creeps me out," one of the newbies said. "You sure it's safe?"

"Safe? I can't guarantee that. But I know that with Maixmus behind bars we need to take charge, or all our hard work goes to waste." They neared a door to the structure and he ripped it off. "This is our base now."

They walked in but were soon greeted in the darkness by security robots. Large ones. "Intruders alert! Defense protocols activated!"

"I never said this would be easy. Dino-men, attack!"

* * *

**Back at the Dynamo Dome. The Kingston's living quarters.**

"Hey, guys," Derek walked into their living-room. Bruce was making dinner while Sarah read on the coach and Erin studied on the floor. "What's up?"

"Oh, hello, Derek," Sarah greeted. "We're just getting ready for dinner. What can we do for you?"

"Well, I kind of have a surprise for Erin. It shouldn't take more than a minute. I'd have her back in time for dinner for sure."

"Mom, can I go?"

"Sure, honey. Just hurry back."

"C'mon! This way!" Derek called hoping on Wheels and zooming down the stairs.

"Slow down! I can't keep up!"

"Oh, sorry," he stopped at his door. "Looks like you could use a Wheels of your own, huh?"

"No way! I can't believe it. Oh man," Erin exclaimed running over and hugging a robot who looked exactly like Wheels. The only difference was that she was pink.

"Her name's Pixie," Derek explained. "I figured it was the only way to get you to stop hogging Wheels all the time. I hope you like her."

"Oh Derek. I love it! Love it. Love it! Thank you."

* * *

**Deep in the ocean, Squidious' Base. **

Squidious ranted as his Shark-men held onto the Exile. "You promised me more Dynore than I could use in a lifetime! Now, my energy reserves are depleted and yet you're still no closer to supplying me with what you've promised. Simply put, our arrangement is over. I demand you leave this vessel at once!"

"Our arrangement is over, true. But I will not be leaving," the Shark-men let go of him and stared menacingly at the squid. "In fact, I must point out that our recent attempt to access the resources of Inner-Earth were only thwarted when you decided to head off and face Super Dinosaur and the Dynamo siblings on. Rather than disarm their explosives as I instructed you to do. The failing was in your leadership. The dire situation you and your crew now face is of your making. So, Squidious… It is not I who will be leaving this vessel. Right, men?"

"What?! What is the meaning of this?" the Shark-men charged him.

"I believe the word you're looking for is… Mutiny."

"How dare?" but he was cut off as one of his former men tackled him. But he quickly threw him off and the other two that were there.

"On second thought," the Exile noted. "Maybe we won't even allow you to leave. Shark-men, kill him!"

"I believe you've overestimated my minions, Exile," he made his way to an escape-hatch. "And you have definitely underestimated me. I built this empire from the ground up! Taking it back from you will be far less difficult. Count the days until my return!" And just like that he opened the hatch and escaped into the murky depths of the ocean.

* * *

**Back at the Dynamo Dome, in the training room. **

SD fired missiles at the attacking robots. Derek road Wheels and dodged while Danni evaded hits with Webs. The floor was purple while the walls, ceiling, robots, and pretty much everything else was a shade of green.

"Careful, SD!" Derek called. "Pay attention or you'll get hurt!"

"Okay, okay. It's just harder to focus when it's not real."

"This may be a training sequence," Danni said. "But those robots are very real."

"And so are the missiles!" Derek exclaimed as they headed right for them.

"Missiles?" SD replied. "I got 'em!" he fired and took them all out. "This is getting intense. What level do you have the room set at?"

"Um… Seven," Derek kicked a robot's head in. Danni punched another and knocked it's head clean off.

"Seven?" Danni asked.

"We've never gone past level five!" SD shouted.

"Last time I leave you in charge of the setting," Danni wiped out her light batons the same time as her brother.

"Oh, calm down," Derek countered. "It's good to push ourselves. We can always shut it down if we need to."

"Derek!" SD yelled. "Is someone monitoring us? Manual shutdown is only available in the lower levels."

"Oh," he seemed unfazed. "So we'll just have to complete the whole level."

"Awesome!" Danni shouted taking another robot out.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

"I've searched everywhere," Doctor Dynamo talked into a tape recorder. He sat at his computer desk with boxes all around him. Files spilled out of them and littered the floor. "All our files, all our backups. Every record we've ever kept from our earliest days of collaboration. Maximus has ties to various locations… Places he used to visit before our falling out. There are many secret bases similar to what we discovered, but where to begin?"

"I don't know how to narrow things down," he admitted. "I can't see what the next step is… I just can't… Focus. Curse Maximus for tampering with my mind. I can hardly keep track of what I'm saying… I have to keep these notes just so I remember everything. I fear all is lost… And I'll never find her. My wife. The mother of my children… And I can't even remember her."

"Her?" Bruce asked walked up behind him. "What's going on in here, Doc? Is everything ok? What were you talking about?"

* * *

**Castle Maximus.**

The Dino-men continued to fight against the security robots. "These defense robots are built into the wall and floor," Doometrodon informed the others. "Sever the tendrils and you'll cut off the power supply!"

A nearby bot threw three of them through the air. "We're trying. But these things are fast!" one said.

"Save your complaints, I want…" He was cut off by another voice.

"Security override: clearance Omega." The robots halted and they looked up to see a cloaked figure. "When next you wish to gain entry into Castle Maximus… Might I suggest you try knocking?" He walked toward them. "These are trying times indeed. So I understand your desperate actions. Our leader is incarcerated, our forces scattered… But fear not, Dino-men… All is not lost. Maximus prepared for such events. You are all to follow my orders until his return." He pulled the cloak down. The Dino-men stared in shock and horror as they figure had Maximus' face. "Allow me to… Oh, what? Do I look familiar?"


	3. It's On

**Dynamo Dome, in the Kingston's living quarters.**

Erica sat on the coach reading while Erin balanced on Pixie. "You should try this, it's…"

"You're going to get fat because of that thing."

"What, a horrible thing to say, Erica."

"It's true. You're walking way less. You'll hardly get any exercise now. I'm just trying to warn you. What's horrible about being a good sister?"

"If you're jealous, just say so. Derek or Danni would probably make one for you too if you just ask them."

"I don't want one. I could never balance on one of those. Okay? Are you happy now? When are they all getting out of the training session?"

"Oh, any minute now."

* * *

**Nearby.**

"Dude, you were totally great in there," Derek told SD.

"Having newer totally functional harnesses has really turned you into a fighting machine!"

"Thanks Derek. You and Danni weren't so bad either."

"Thanks," Danni smiled.

"I know," Derek stated. "I'm kidding! Thanks man."

"Hey, Derek!" Erin road in on Pixie. "All done?"

"Yep. Later, Danni, SD!" he hoped on Wheels and they tore out of there.

"I see my sister has already dragged your best friend away," Erica walked up to SD. "Come on, I bet we could make it to level twelve before dinner."

"You're on!"

Danni stood there and watched them walk off. She was happy the boys were making nice with the girls. But… As she and Webs stood there she realized something. She'd probably had more 'alone time' recently than in her entire life. Most teenagers would appreciate it and while she did like a breather here and there…

She also felt incredibly lonely. "Come on Webs. Let's go make dinner."

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Derek and Erin road side by side. "How's Pixie working out for you? Response time seem okay? Do I need to recalibrate her speed?"

"No, she's been great! She's such an improvement over Wheels. I think she's better in almost every way."

"What?! You did not just say that."

"Come on, I don't mean anything by it. Pixie is the newer model. Of course she's going to be better. Wheels is awesome. Pixie is awesome. Their design is nearly identical."

"If you're so sure, why don't you prove it? How about a race?"

"Oh, this is going to be good!"

* * *

**Squidious' old base.**

"Limit the power distribution to essential operations only," Exile instructed the Shark-men. "We'll have a steady supply of Dynore soon enough… But until then we need to conserve. Now if you'll excuse me."

They stepped into the med-bay as Tricerachops got off one of the tables. "Tricerachops, I've received word that you've healed."

She immediately grabbed her axe. "I'm all healed up and ready for battle, sir. And did I hear you ejected Squidious from his own base?"

"Well… He actually ejected himself."

"Where does that leave us?" she asked as the other Dino-men joined them. "You promised a better life for all Dino-men. We stand behind you. We believe in your cause. How does this change things?"

"Our goals are unaffected," he assured them. "I will transform this world, the plan remains unchanged. The key to everything is reaching Inner-Earth. Once I have gained access, and created a usable port between here and there… It all begins. I have a new option for gaining entry. It's extremely risky, but it would be the fastest way. If I can make it work."

He headed out of the room and motioned for them to follow. "Until then, you'll just have to trust me. Soon all will be revealed. There's no turning back now."

* * *

**The Dynamo Dome.**

Danni and everyone else took a break from what they were doing to watch Derek and Wheels race against Erin and Pixie. Doctor Dynamo stood in front of them with a white rag like it was a real race. "On your mark, get set," he wiped it down. "Go!" and they were off.

"Oh, look at them go!" Sarah cheered from the sidelines as Bruce headed for the doctor. "This is so much fun!"

Bruce waited until Sarah and Danni weren't paying attention before he asked, "When are you going to tell Danni and Derek about their mother?"

"I can't… Not yet," Doctor Dynamo sighed.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Derek and Wheels used a wall to hop clean over Erin's head. "Woo hoo!" he called as he passed her.

"Quit showing off!" she called right on him.

"This about how you expected this race to go?" he asked.

"It's not over yet!"

"That's what you think."

They zoomed past SD's room with Derek still in the lead. SD and Erica sat playing videogames and noticed them. "Lame," SD commented.

"Totally," Erica added.

"C'mon Pixie. It's time to show them what you can do!" They entered the hanger where all of SD's harnesses were being stored.

"Okay Wheels, almost there!"

"C'mon! C'mon!" Erin urged knowing she'd have her chance as Derek looked up at all of them.

"Whoa! I should come in here more often."

"My parents make some cool stuff, huh?" Erin passed him. "I'll come back and check it out after I win!"

"No fair!" he called. "Not going to happen! I'm not losing. No, no, no!"

Erin tore through the white paper finish line Bruce and Doctor Dynamo held up. "Yay," her mother exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Erin said. "In your face, Derek!"

"That did not just happen. Ugh," he replied.

"It's okay Wheels," Erin said to the little robot. "I know it was probably just user error."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Danni rolled her eyes. Derek always was a bit of a sore loser. "Come on, bro," she patted him on the shoulder. "I made pizza."

He stopped skulking and gave her a small smile. "You're the best," he told her.

"And so are you. I can't wait for the rematch."


	4. Not Good

**An Undisclosed Island. **

The Exile stepped out of an exploration pod that had surfaced and landed on the beach. He was followed by the Dino-men and the Shark-men who had to wear water helmets. "Ah…" he stated. "Fresh air. And each step beings us closer to our goal of world domination. The age of the Dino-men is upon us!"

"You're sure about this place?" Tricerachops asked as she chopped away the flora in their path. "This island somehow has a way to access Inner-Earth on it?"

"Yes… And that's it up ahead," he pointed.

"No!" she exclaimed when she saw what he meant. "You can't mean…"

"What you see is an active volcano. What I see is the access point to a magma channel that leads deep into this planet. Straight to Inner-Earth!"

* * *

**The Dynamo Dome.**

Erin watched from the sidelines as SD and Erica played some basketball. Currently her sister had the ball.

"For the record," SD said. "I'm still going easy on you because you're learning."

"Sure you are!" she replied.

Erin noticed Derek and Danni join her. "She's actually getting really good now that she's practicing," she told them. "It's good to see her having fun here for a change. And, uh sorry about beating you earlier today Derek."

"Don't worry about it," he stated. "I'm not a sore loser. And… I'll beat you next time."

"We'll see."

"Have you seen our dad?" Danni inquired.

"Not a while. Did he go somewhere?"

"We think so. He's been leaving a lot lately. And we don't know where he's going."

"We're worried about him," Derek finished.

* * *

**Earth Core Headquarters, Detention Block.**

Doctor Dynamo stood staring at Maximus as he read in his cell. "You've obviously come here for a reason. Don't just stand there. Talk."

He looked up from his book. "Well? You've obviously exhausted all other means you may have had to locate your missing wife. You're only here because you're desperate. So, what's it going to be?"

"You have a deal. Give me my wife… And I'll help you escape from here."


	5. Compromise

**Outside Earth Core Headquarters. **

Squidious climbed up the mountain toward the facility. "I did not come here for battle!" he announced. "I've brought a warning. There is a pretender to my throne. My armies are being rallied against you! Listen to…" He was cut off as he avoided the shots being fired at him.

A boy about Derek's age with brown eyes and black hair was opening fire on him. Of course the boy was also flying due to the jetpack he was wearing. "I'm not falling for your tricks, Squidious!" he replied. "Feel the furry of Battle Shock!"

"Foolish child!" the squid stated picking up rocks. "You cause delay that brings advantage to our common enemy." He tossed the rocks at the laser blasts.

"Rocks? You think you can beat me by throwing rocks? Did I mention that I'm Battle Shock?" he wiped out a bomb which looked more like a piece of dynamite. "I'm totally rad!" he threw it and the charge sent Squidious flying. "See? If you still want to tell that story about not wanting to fight. You can tell it from a jail cell. Boo-ya!" he fired a net at him.

"I will not be taken prisoner!" Squidious easily cut through the net with one of his arms. "If you will not help me. I will find someone who will. If I knew where Danni Dynamo was located I would have sought her out. She would not have greeted me with such stupidity!"

"That's titanium laced polymer! How? Oh, whatever… Eat lasers!" The next second the squid grabbed onto one of his legs.

"I knew you'd get sloppy and fly within my reach eventually. Now…"

He was interrupted as armed Earth Core members surrounded them. "Nobody move!" both the boy and squid put their arms up. "Aw man!" the boy whined.

"I've never known you to be anything less than brilliant, Squidious," General Casey, a man who looked like an older version of 'Battle Shock' stated. "So I'm sure you can see that it's time to surrender."

His multiple arms were cuffed behind his back and the soldiers surrounded him. "Should have tried to find her first," he mumbled.

"Sorry, but the fun's over," Casey informed his son.

"I did good though, right? I kept him here so you could catch him. So I'm not in trouble… Am I? Dad?"

"Grounded. So, so, so, so grounded."

* * *

**The Dynamo Dome. **

SD, Derek, and Danni sat at the kitchen table eating cereal while Doctor Dynamo stood by drinking his coffee.

"SD! Did you get the prize out of the box already?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, man. Days ago."

"Aw… Come on!"

"So, Doc. What are we doing today?" SD inquired.

"Hm? What?"

"Maybe there's two?" Derek rooted around in the box. Effectively getting cereal all over the place.

"Wait…" Danni said. "What day is today?"

"Huh? I don't know," was her father's answer.

Quickly, Derek brought up a holographic calendar for them to look at. "Don't be! Don't be! Don't be!" Danni chanted.

"It's the first Wednesday of February!" Derek practically yelled.

* * *

**The Hanger Bay. **

An older woman with grey hair, black pants, a purple shirt and jacket, and pearl jewelry stepped out of a purple ship. Bruce was at a loss of what to do. "I'm sorry. We weren't notified of your impending arrival, Miss?"

"Finkle," she held a briefcase and walked right past him. "Call me Miss Finkle, Bruce Kingston. If you're unaware, I visit once a year to test young Derek Dynamo to confirm his status of grade school exemption. We also need to see if your daughters qualify for the program, or if they'll need a full-time tutor. You weren't notified of my arrival for a reason. To further make the test more difficult for Derek, he is not told on what day we will arrive. We test him on what he knows, not what he can study up on the night before. Of course, he and his sister are so smart that they figured out our methods of determining the day. So we can only rely on his recklessness and her busy schedule to cause them to forget so that it remains somewhat of a surprise. No need for an escort. I know my way around."

They stopped and Bruce's hat was blown clear off his head as a large silver ship landed. "Oh, what now?"

The door opened to reveal a serious General Casey. "Where's Doc Dynamo? I need to see him and his children immediately!"

"Yes, sir, General Casey. I'll take you right to them. Follow me."

"I'll show myself to the auditorium," Miss Finkle told him. "Please send Derek and Danni in as soon as you can."

* * *

**In Doctor Dynamo's lab.**

General Casey informed every one of the situation. "At oh seven-hundred hours this morning, an unsanctioned agent had an encounter with the creature known as Squidious. Earth Core teams intervened and Squidious was taken into custody."

"Awesome!" Derek exclaimed.

"What's not awesome is once we had Squidious in custody he revealed that he's no longer in charge of his armies. Someone called the Exile has taken over and is working on some new plan to gain access to Inner-Earth. He's revealed a method of tracking his people to us. He want's revenge against the Exile and is willing to help us to get it. So for now, at least our interests are aligned. We've pinpointed Squidious' base location. We need you two and Super Dinosaur in action right now."

"But I'm supposed to be tested today!" Derek exclaimed.

"The instructor is already here," Danni added.

"Oh, no. That's today?"

"What's the problem?" Bruce asked. "Can't you just postpone things? Have her come back another time?"

"She doesn't answer to me. My rank has no meaning to her."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"She's the one who approves Derek and Danni for action duty. If he isn't tested today his clearance could be revoked. She's an independent agent. She doesn't answer to Earth Core."

"Wait," Sarah said. "She approves Derek and Danni? But only Derek has to test? Does that mean Danni could still go with SD?"

"Afraid not," the general went on. "As soon as she turned sixteen Danni took a test and officially graduated high school. However, Miss Finkle still wants to see her progress in the courses she's taking."

"Courses?"

"She didn't tell you? Danni's enrolled in college as a fulltime student. Due to her duties she takes online courses. Miss Finkle likes to see her class syllabi and grades to make sure Danni's graduating and enrollment weren't one giant mistake. If Danni doesn't report her progress she could be in the same boat as Derek."

"Well, if I have to," SD spoke up, "I suppose I could handle this one solo. I mean, I've got new armor that could help. I can do it."

"No…" Derek thought of something. "Wait, a minute guys."

Danni shared a knowing look with her brother. "Maybe we can do both."


	6. Could Have Gone Better

As the siblings and SD suited up General Casey tracked down Doctor Dynamo in the hallway. "Hey, Doc. Wait up!"

"Yes, General Casey? Was there something else?"

"Actually, yes. Is everything okay? I know I haven't been coming around much lately, but things seem to be a bit off with you. You barely chimed in at all during the debrief. Anything I should know about?"

"No nothing. I'm just… Tired. Really."

"Fair enough," he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Man, you'd think things would be quieter with Maximus locked away. Crazy, crazy world we're living in…"

* * *

**An Uncharted Island. **

The Dino-men and Shark-men stood around a boiling cauldron of lava. "How long has he been gone?" one of them asked.

"Four hours," Tricerachops answered. "How long? He's going all the way to Inner-Earth? Through lava? How many miles is that? How long could that take? It could be days, if he even makes it at all! We're supposed to wait that long?"

"Yes," the Exile burst dramatically out of the lava. "You're expected to do as you're told." He landed and the lava fell off his unaffected armor. "The way is blocked. I can't find a clear way through. This… I thought this was the answer. There is an alternative… But it will be far more dangerous. I'd hoped we could avoid it."

Suddenly a sky-door opened above them. Out came SD in orange and red armor. It covered every bit of him and he looked out a portable looking window on the front. The left arm reminded one of a crab pincher. Derek and Danni with Webs road on his back. Wheels brought up the rear.

"Sorry, Exile," Derek announced. "We're crashing this party!"

"Hide the cake!" SD added.

"What? You again?" He took aim and fired at the siblings. "Good! I welcome another chance to destroy you."

"You'll need to stop missing then!" Derek countered.

"Let me handle this guy," SD told then knocking the Exile away.

"All yours!" Derek said.

"Bro, I think you really need to stop talking," Danni stated handling the Dino-men.

"Die!" Tricerachops charged her brother.

"I'm sorry," Derek said. "Yes, I'm taking this seriously."

"You better be!"

"I'm ready to begin. Yes Ma'am. I've been studying. I'm not worried. No Ma'am."

"Who are you talking to?!"

* * *

**Back at the Dynamo Dome. **

A figure who looked exactly like Derek sat at a desk. Miss Finkle stood in front of him and a figure looking exactly like Danni sat in a regular wheelchair not far away with a binder in her lap.

"As long as there will be no more outbursts, Derek," Miss Finkle stated. "You may begin. Danni, I will review your material shortly."

"Yes, Ma'am," Danni said.

"No more," Derek told her. "I promise."

* * *

**Back at the volcano. **

"Mute," Derek said. "I'm kind of in the middle of something. Can we wrap this up?" Derek kicked the Dino-woman in the face.

"I warned you to mute the holo-bot," Danni used her light batons and smacked both of her opponents in their faces.

"Okay, um… Carry the one…"

"Dude, you're a jerk!" SD punched the Exile and smashed right into a rock.

"A little help, please!" Danni called being overwhelmed as the Shark-men went to get in on the action.

"The suit may look different… But I promise it's got plenty of missiles!" he fired and knocked them all for a loop. He saw the Exile headed right for him. "Coming at me again? Dude, how'd that work for you last time?" He sucker punched him and the Exile was sent flying into the air. "Yep, about like that."

"So if a train is traveling on a track that is seven-thousand three-hundred and eighty-one miles long," Derek went on. "And it's cargo expires at a rate of…"

"Unmute," Danni said. "Yes, Ma'am. I have that right here. No Ma'am. I study every night. In fact, I have a test next week."

"Have you both lost your minds?" Tricerachops asked as both siblings battled her.

"Come on," Derek spoke as Danni continued to answer questions. "We need to concentrate! Tricerachops, this is important. You know we're going to win eventually, can't you just… SD?"

Super Dinosaur charged through throwing her aside and the siblings jumped on his back. "I'm here for you guys!"

"Sweet!" Derek stated as Danni was occupied. "Let's wrap this up so we can get home!"

"You have proven yourselves to be more of a threat than I first thought," the Exile got up and grabbed his staff. "You are clearly a major obstacle to my plans. You must be obliterated. I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this… But you leave me no choice." He jammed the head of the staff into the volcano itself.

There was an enormous explosion that sent the siblings, SD, the Dino-men, and the Shark-men alike flying. They all went tumbling down the side of the volcano. "Mute," Danni managed before screaming, "Ah!" She managed to grab ahold of her also screaming brother.

"Yah! Wheels? SD?!"

"Got you!" SD snatched them up.

"Unmute!" they both said. "What?" Derek started. "What are you? Miss Finkle I don't know why you'd…"

* * *

**Back at the Dynamo Dome. **

Danni realized it. "Oh. That blast caused a feedback loop that disrupted the micro-projectors, didn't it?"

"You can see the holo-bots, can't you?" Derek asked.

"I can," she answered. In place of the siblings were plain looking grey robots.

* * *

**At the volcano. **

They all held onto the side of the volcano as rocks rained down on them. "Well," Danni sighed. "This could have gone better." As if to illustrate the point the volcano erupted high into the sky. Rocks and magma were going to come at them any second.

"Believe it or not, Miss Finkle," Derek said. "This test and Danni's classes are the least of our concerns right now."


	7. Impressive

**Castle Maximus.**

"You may call me Minumus," the cloaked figure said. "A cruel taunt our leader has saddled me with. That I have embraced. I was made… No different than you something dreamed up in the mind of Doctor Max Maximus." He led them through the castle. "Of course, there were certain. Complications in the process of my creation. I was to be a perfect replica of him, the idol assistant. Maximus tried to correct my imperfections by splicing dinosaur DNA into my developing cells." He looked down at his grey clawed hands. "The process is not completely unlike the one that creates you Dino-men. Hence my… Evolving state."

"You mean?"

"Yes, Doometrodon. With each passing day. I become more like you."

"This place is huge!" they entered the lab area.

"Well, Maximus always liked to be prepared. This facility has a lot to offer. I'll have one of the bots give you a full tour later. Follow me, your quarters are just up ahead."

"Hey, Minimus," Terrordactyl asked. "What's this?" He pointed to what seemed to be a large box. A see through window was on top and one could peer inside and when he did he saw a brown haired woman being suspended. She looked asleep with sensors attached to her and she wore an oxygen mask.

"That, Terrordactyl, is none of your concern. Ignore it."

* * *

**The Dynamo Dome. **

The bots stood there in front of a frowning Miss Finkle. "I know this looks bad," Derek's bot said. "But we had a mission to do. We couldn't postpone the test, so we were forced to figure out a way to do both! If anything you should be rewarding us extra credit."

"He's just making things worse," Danni's bot spoke up. "Isn't he?"

"He is."

"Miss Finkle," Danni went on. "Holo-bots are convincing but they can't duplicate complicated physical activities. We could direct them to answer questions. But we couldn't send them to fight for us."

"We're sorry," Derek said. "But there's a whole big thing going on right now with all kinds of bad people doing bad things, and Super Dinosaur, Danni, and I had to spring into action."

"We've been fighting all kinds of dudes here," Danni continued. "And now it looks like this volcano…"

"So, Derek you were taking this test by directing your holo-bot with your thoughts… And Danni you were answering all of my questions and showing me your progress the same way. Both of you were on a mission, in combat. Simultaneously?"

"Yeah," Derek answered.

"We're totally still on that mission," Danni stated.

"I have to admit… That is impressive," she smiled at them.

* * *

**Back at the volcano.**

"Okay, so maybe we're not in a bunch of trouble?" Derek asked as lava came toward them. "We're going to take this opportunity to sign out then, because we've got lava and things are getting dangerous!"

"We hope you understand," Danni finished. SD jumped away while Derek and Danni used a grapple.

"How mad was she?" SD asked.

"Not much really," Danni admitted.

"We totally impressed her," Derek stated.

"Oh crap! Hop on!" SD told them.

"What?!" Derek exclaimed.

"That!" he pointed at the gushing lava only a few feet from them. Both hoped on as he continued running. "Derek! Danni! We've got company!"

The Dino-men were on high ground headed right for them. "Crud!" Derek said. "I was hoping the lava would drive the Dino-men away."

Suddenly the Exile appeared behind them and tried to bring his staff down on them. They barely dodged. "This guy too?" Danni shouted as they were flung forward.

"You will rue the day you first crossed paths with the Exile!" he came at them as power surged out of his staff. "I will be your end." He scored a direct hit on SD's armor. Danni grabbed her brother before they fell off and held onto the armor with everything she had.

"Hold on, Danni, Derek!" SD told them.

* * *

It was at that moment General Casey and Squidious jumped out of a small carrier shit to join the fight. "Remember Squidious," he warned. "You're working for us! Don't make me regret this."

"I will be on my best behavior. Feel my wrath, betrayers!"

They both landed and the general managed to keep ahold of his gun. "This was a bad idea. Suit, activate!" In the next few seconds an awesome flash and blue armor encased him and he went to charge the enemy as Squidious took on the Dino-men.

"I love it when General Casey does that," Derek stated. "Wheels!" The little robot came from his safe position on a rock. "Flight mode!"

"You too Webs," Danni took to the air as well.

The siblings flew at the Dino-men who had Squidious down. "And like that it ends!" Tricerachops held up her axe. "The Exile is working to bring about a new world for people like us. You should have never opposed us. A fatal mistake!"

Danni kicked her in the face as Derek got her in the back. "News flash Tricerachops," Derek announced. "I was taking a test last time. This time no distractions, and your dino-butt is as good as kicked."

"Squidious, you're a good guy now?" Danni asked him.

"For now," he answered sticking his tentacles into the lava. Lava rock and the magma formed around him like the coral had done before. "My considerable abilities are at your service!"

"I thought you could only do that with coral!" Derek said.

"Rad!" Danni cheered.

Meanwhile, General Casey was fighting the Shark-men. He shot one but the other was too close. So he flipped it around and used the other end to bust open the helmet. "Like my gun-hammer?"

"Cowards!" Squidious called after the Dino-men's retreating forms. "You'll not escape my wrath for long!"

SD battled on with the Exile as the lava continued to rise. "This is getting way dangerous for the both of us. What do you say we call it a draw?"

"Never!"

"Cutting it close guys," General Casey hoped onto the carrier. "There's more lava than ground now. Let's wrap this up!"

"Trying!" SD fired missiles and flung the Exile away from him. "Stay back," he ordered the siblings. "He'll hurt you."

"We got this," Derek told him.

"I'll do more than hurt you," the Exile threatened but missed them.

"Trust us," Danni said. "We know what we're doing."

"There's too much lava," SD used the crab-like hand to hold him. "If he hits you two or knocks you off Wheels you'll cook!"

"He won't get the chance," both siblings grabbed the Exile's staff.

"Hold him steady!" Danni instructed.

"My staff!"

"We'll give it back," they both said jamming it down right into his armor. The resulting blast sent the Exile and SD flying into the air.

"I've got you!" General Casey said as SD grabbed onto the carrier. They saw the Exile fall into the lava. "Okay. He's down. Let's beat feet." Both siblings kept ahold of the staff as they jumped in. "That everybody?" He used a grapple to hook onto the Exile as they took off with him.

Leaving Squidious and his Shark-men. "Victory! The usurper has fallen. It is Squidious alone who leads!"


	8. What the?

**Earth Core Headquarters. Detention Block. **

Maximus was reading in his cell when the power suddenly went out. "What?" He looked down to see someone torching a hole through the floor. "Wha?"

Finally the hole was complete. Revealing Doctor Dynamo grappled to the floor holding a blowtorch. "I'm sorry. Was someone else coming to break you out of here? You know the deal, I get you out, you release my wife. Jump down before they get the power restored!"

Maximus did as he was told and found himself falling hopelessly into pitch blackness. "What did you do?"

"Same as you, Maximus. I let go!"

"I knew your brain was damaged but I never knew to what extent until now! You didn't bring a vehicle?"

"A vehicle? Whose brain is damaged now? There's no time for that! I couldn't keep this place powered down for more than a few seconds. And this chasm is outfitted with a laser array that'll cut us to pieces when it comes back online. Earth Core has a portal bypass that'll shift you into a holding cell if you try to teleport out. We have to get deep enough into the mountain to open a… Floor door!"

One appeared and they went tumbling through violently. "You!" Landing on and smashing crates as they went. "You fool! You could have killed us both. How dare you…" Maximus was silenced as he was viciously tasered.

"My wife," Doctor Dynamo stood over him as his gloved hands crackled with electricity. "Now!"

* * *

**Somewhere else in Earth Core. **

General Casey, SD, and the Dynamo siblings stood behind protective glass watching as scientists analyzed the Exile being suspended in the other room.

"What's with the red alert?" Danni asked.

"One of the detention blocks lost power," General Casey answered. "It's not an issue. Power's restored and I've got a team checking into what happened."

"So, what are they doing with him?" SD inquired.

"This guy's been a thorn in our side for some time now. But we've never gotten a look at who he is. They're stripping that armor off so we can identify him."

"Cool," Derek said. "I've been wanting to see this guy's face ever since we got a look at his creepy alien claw."

"You're in luck. Looks like they've already detached the helmet." Nothing could've prepared them for what happened next. The helmet was pulled off to reveal a green, bald head. There were slited yellowish green eyes and his mouth was full of sharp teeth. He'd fit the description of what a person would describe as a 'lizardman' perfectly.

"Pathetic," he sneered.


	9. Are You Ready?

All four of them were at a loss as the Exile continued on. "You don't recognize me at all. For all your science and technology. All your advancements as a species, you're still not even aware my kind exists. You are utterly unprepared for what lies ahead. You stand before me on the brink of a war you don't even know is coming. Your civilization will swiftly fall! You will bow to your rightful masters, the Reptiloid empire. My capture is meaningless. It serves only to warn you of a fate you cannot stop."

SD, Derek, and Danni could only look at each other. This went far beyond what they had anticipated.

* * *

**Elsewhere. **

"Get up!" Doctor Dynamo threatened.

"I swear to you, Dynamo. If you blast me with that device one more time you'll never see your wife again!" He got up and they headed for the door. "Despite our disagreements you've always known me to be a man of my word. If you refrain from electrocuting me, I'll take you to her."

"Outside. Now." But once they got to the door laser blasts greeted them.

"What?"

"Earth Core elite. They must have traced the teleport!" Soldiers entered behind them in their own floor door.

"Continue pursuit. Go!"

"Of course they traced your teleport!" Maximus yelled as they ran on the docks. "Did you think this through at all? Are you thinking now? Please tell me you don't think we can outrun these guys on foot!"

"Not exactly," Doctor Dynamo messed with one of his gloves. "Jump!" he pushed Maximus off the dock. Both of them landed in a small carrier and Doctor Dynamo quickly flew them out of there.

* * *

**Back Inside. **

It had been hours and the sun was starting to set. SD had gone home to change harnesses while the siblings stayed behind to get some answers. Derek sat down playing a videogame while Danni was reading on her own work pad.

"Well?" Derek asked as General Casey walked in.

"Nothing we've run all kinds of tests and we've got nothing like him on file. He's just… A mystery to us. To make things worse, he's refusing to talk to us… And well…"

"What?" Danni inquired.

"He's requesting the both of you. For whatever reason. He says you two are the only two he'll talk to."

"No," Danni said. "I'll talk to him but not Derek."

"Sis," Derek stated.

"I said no. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I assure you there is no way he could harm you or your brother," General Casey reassured her. "He's on full lockdown and I'll be personally monitoring you two the entire time."

"He did say the both of us," Derek helpfully added.

"Fine. But no matter what stay behind me Derek. And no arguing or I'll change my mind." They entered with Danni in front. The Exile had his eyes closed but opened them when they walked in. "Um…" Danni was at a loss. "Hello."

"Children, I find you both to be just as strange and repulsive as you do me," he spoke. "I've just gotten used to your appearance."

"They say you want to talk to us," Derek said from behind his sister.

"I don't want to talk to anyone… But if I have to talk to someone I'd prefer it to be someone with at least a sizable fraction of my intelligence. It appears you two are the only ones to fit that criteria here."

* * *

**The Dynamo Dome. **

"So they sent me here," SD told the Kingstons. "My lava-proof suit was all damaged and stuff. They want me back in the field. They need me to try and find the Dino-men that were still on that island when the volcano erupted. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Okay," Sarah said. "But we don't have anything else prepared that's resistant to such extreme heat…"

"My standard gear would be fine. Might even be better. That other suit slowed me down too much, I think."

"That's no problem. Your standard gear is already prepped and ready. Just step into the bay."

"Awesome. Thanks!" He stepped on the platform and his harness configured around him.

"So cool!" Erin stated as she and her sister watched nearby.

"Super Dinosaur ready to rock!"

"Sky door is open," Bruce informed him. "I'm dropping you in a couple miles from the volcano just to be safe."

"Time to make the donuts!" he jumped through.

"Okay Pixie," Erin whispered to her bot. "Now!"

"Sky door closing in three, two…" Erin jumped through riding Pixie. "Erin, no!"


	10. Not Cool

**Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. **

"The coordinates you gave me are not close. It will be hours before we're there."

"It'll take that long for my minions to gather your wife and meet us. Are you sure you'll be able to get us there? Your mind just isn't what it used to be. I see it you know. The deterioration of your mind. You're not the man I knew… Your nearly botched attempt to free me is evidence of that." Doctor Dynamo tried to ignore him and focused on steering. "Tell me, have you made any progress reversing my work. Or has your focus been solely on retrieving your dear, sweet Julianna?"

"That's enough! The meeting has been set; I can leave you with your minions once I have my wife in my arms. Or you can be treading water in the middle of the ocean when I arrive."

"Are you so confident that you could arrive there before I acquire the means to call ahead and order them to terminate you wife?" The doctor didn't have an answer. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**On the uncharted Island. **

"Okay… Searching… Scanning… Blah…Blah…This is so boring," SD looked behind him when he heard something. "Erin?!"

"I'm here to help," she announced riding on Pixie.

"You don't have any fight training! There's an erupting volcano a couple miles away from here. This isn't safe."

"Oh, please. I've been in gymnastics since I was five. And Pixie has all the same maneuvers programmed in as Wheels. How hard could it be?"

"Too late to do anything now anyway. Just… Stay close to me. I'm reading some heat signatures nearby. Could be the Dino-men."

"Could be!" Tricerachops came flying at him from above in a tree.

"Run!" SD shouted. "Get out of here," he stopped the axe.

"No way, I got this!" She noticed two other Dino-men coming at her. "I think I got this!" She got nervous as they got closer. "I didn't think they'd be so big." Erin jumped up. "Pixie, engage rocket," she grabbed a tree branch. "Now!"

Pixie did and in turn blasted the Dino-men right in the face. Erin then twirled all the way around on the branch. "Impressive!" a voice said behind her. The other Dino-man grabbed Pixie as she made a complete circle. "But it won't work twice!"

"Call them off!" SD said. "The girl's not trained for this. She shouldn't be here!"

"How is that our fault?" Tricerachops asked.

"Don't be so mean!" SD grabbed her axe and bashed her in the face with it.

"No. I won't allow you to defeat me again."

"Erin!" SD yelled as he saw her fall to the ground.

"Oh crap! Oh crap!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Earth Core Headquarters. **

"You said you'd talk to us," Derek pointed out. "So tell us, where are you from?"

"As you might have guessed I'm not from around here. Another world entirely, sadly. A place I desperately want to return to," the Exile answered. "My attempts to acquire Dynore have been an effort to secure the means of my return."

"Are you alone here?" Danni inquired.

"Currently yes. But if everything goes according to plan that won't be the case very soon. Your race has been the dominant species on this planet for far too long. That will end. Your world will soon crash down around you. You will emerge to find the Reptiloids ruling over you, commanding you like the pawns you deserve to be. We are coming, Danni and Derek Dynamo. And there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"We'll see…" both the siblings replied.

* * *

**Back on the Island. **

"Breakeosaurus will crush this puny robot!" the Dino-man who had Pixie said.

"Pixie," Erin had to dodge the other one. "No!"

"Not cool, dude!" SD double punched him and he let go of Pixie.

"Great timing, SD." Erin hoped back on her bot.

"Missiles!" he announced as he fired. "Oh, not you again!" he saw the Dino-woman coming at him. "I hope you saved room for desert! We're having lasers."

"You'll soon see the error of your ways," she blocked with her weapon. "Fighting against your own kind. Your people may have the Exile in custody but that will not last. His goals will be achieved. This world will be transformed! You will weep to learn you fought for the wrong side. You'll finally be surrounded by your own kind…" She took her axe and cut straight into his shoulder gun. "And they will hate you!"

The weapon exploded violently. Erin saw the explosion. "You can't evade me forever!" the Dino-man chasing her snarled.

"Super Dinosaur! Oh, man!"

"Ugh," he moaned still partially on fire. "Ufff…" and with that he collapsed.

"Oh no. Oh no. Aaieeee!" she screamed when she noticed her and Pixie were surrounded. "Um… Uh… I surrender?"


	11. Not Under Control

**An undisclosed location. **

"They approach," Minimus said. "Stand your ground, Dino-men." The ship landed and Maximus and Doctor Dynamo got out. "We have done as you requested Maximus." He stood there with two other Dino-men and a brown haired woman. "It is good to see you free."

"Ju-Juliana?" Doctor Dynamo stammered. "Seeing you like this… I-I remember!"

* * *

**Earth Core Headquarters. **

"So bold," Exile stated, "young humans. I have always admitted that about you both. Even when it irritated me to the point that I longed for your destruction… I respected your audacity." To their horror he started moving and the machines that had taken his armor apart were now putting it back together. "I say there's nothing you can do to stop us… And you two say, 'We'll see.' Yes, young Derek and Danni we will see. How about a little preview right now?"

"What?" Derek gasped as his sister pushed him back. "How are you?!"

"General Casey," Danni called out. "Are you still monitoring? Are you…"

"They are not reassembling my armor," he informed them. "They cannot open the door. They cannot see or hear what's currently happening inside this room. You see they've greatly underestimated the technology in my armor. They plugged it into their primitive computers in an effort to analyze it. They never even thought to consider the connection could go both ways." The machines only had left to put on his helmet and they set him down. "I was only talking to you two as a stalling tactic while I overwrote their systems. I've taken control. I control Earth Core Headquarters now! Look at you… Without your fancy weapons, your robot, your dinosaur companion… You cower like the children you are."

"What do you want?" Danni asked shielding her brother.

"Have you paid attention at all? I want to go home and I'm taking you both with me."

"No way!" Derek exclaimed.

"We're not going anywhere with you!" Danni stated.

"There is nowhere for you to run, humans. I've taken over the entire Earth Core facility! It's mine to command." They dodged the machines that tried to grab them as he kept talking. "There is no escape from the walls around you. They very floors you walk on!"

"Yeah, well…"

"We don't plan to run for long!" Derek called as they fired mini bombs at him.

"Useless," he easily blocked them. "That won't even…" He was interrupted by an enormous cracking sound. General Casey and his men, all in armor came crashing through the wall. Wheels right behind them.

"I don't know how you broke free, Exile. But if you think you're getting out of here you're crazier than you look! Boys, take him down!"

"C'mon Wheels," Derek smiled. "I think General Casey has things under control."

"Let's go!" Danni pushed her brother forward. They made a quick exit.

"Sir, we can't fire!" the soldiers told the general. "I can't move!"

All General Casey could do was watch as the Exile walked right past him. "What the?!"

"I now control your armor as I control your base. You people are far too dependent on your feeble technology. Now if you'll excuse me. Danni and Derek Dynamo cannot be allowed to escape."


	12. Traps

**An Uncharted Island. **

"I have a little money," Erin said. "Do you guys like money? It's like… Seven dollars. Any takers?"

"Get her!" one leapt at her.

"I'll take that as a no!"

"Enough!" Tricerachops snatched her off of Pixie and held her by her legs in the air. "I have no desire to harm you, but I believe it's time to send a clear message. The Dino-men are not to be crossed! I see no alternative. You must be destroyed."

A moment later missiles slammed into all of them and she dropped Erin. "Stay away from my daughter!" Sarah yelled wearing SD's armor. Since she wasn't tall enough to walk in it she walked using the hands. Bruce held onto the back. "I'll handle them. You tend to Super Dinosaur!"

"On it," he hoped off with a toolbox.

"Run!" the Dino-men shouted.

"Awesome," Erin cheered.

"Bruce?" SD managed to get up. "What are you?"

"Getting you back into fighting shape, big guy. Shake the dust off, the girls need you!"

"You okay?" Sarah asked as she balanced on one hand and picked Erin up with the other.

"I am now!" She jumped onto the back. "Controls?" she noticed. "Didn't know there was a seat up here."

"Yeah, we're putting in a station for Danni and Derek to sit and help Super Dinosaur utilize his full arsenal. Think you can man it for me?"

"Let's see," she saw Tricerachops headed for them and opened fire. "Yep. I can handle it."

* * *

**Earth Core Headquarters. **

The Exile leisurely walked down the hallway. "You might as well be hiding inside my suit of armor, children. I have access to every corner of this facility. I know when every doorway was last used; I can detect temperature variances caused by your body heats… I know you are close."

Both hid in a store room. "He's coming in and we can't stop him. Let's see what his plans are before we try to fight back," Derek said. "Wheels, stealth mode." The robot split apart and attached himself to Derek's legs. To anyone else he now looked like regular boots.

"Ready to play opossum Webs?" Danni asked.

"I don't like your plan Danni," Derek whispered.

"We don't have a choice. I can't just make Webs disappear like you did Wheels. He'll be too suspicious. Just stay put," she smiled at him before bolting out the door. "Exile!" she called. "You want me? Then, come and get me."

"No need to shout Danni Dynamo," he turned a corner and she stood in the middle of the hallway. "Trying to fend me off long enough for your brother to escape? Noble but also foolish. We both know you cannot possibly win."

"I don't need to win," she whipped out her light batons. "I just have to stall." She charged him and dodged when he attempted to grab her. But to her astonishment cables from the walls grabbed her weapons and ripped them out of her hands.

"Come with me quietly and you will not be harmed," he told her as the wires wound around Web's legs. "Resist and I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Oh how thoughtful of you," she pulled out some more mini bombs. "But no thanks!" She threw them at her batons and they exploded right next to him.

It didn't harm him but the blast was so close it got the cables holding her. "Ah!" she screamed as they shocked her and she was thrown against a wall. Webs took the hit. "Webs!" she exclaimed as she fell to the floor. Sparks flew out of the robot and his legs retracted until he looked like a normal backpack.

"I warned you," the Exile walked forward and noticed her lying on the floor. "What's the matter? Your robot broken?"

"He's been severely damaged," she sneered at him. "In cases like this he resorts to one of two modes. Backpack or chair mode. Though he's so trashed I doubt he'll even be able to form into a chair for a good while."

"How unfortunate for you," he walked over and grabbed her. He suspended her easily in the air by Webs. "But it matters little to me."

"Hey!" she attempted to thrash around.

"Now for your brother," he extended his free hand and the wall broke apart to reveal Derek. "You run and cower while your sister enters into battle? Disgraceful."

"Derek run!" Danni shouted but before he could make a move a cable wrapped around him and suspended him in the air.

"Ack!"

"I expected more from you. Still, you two are the best specimens for my purposes. You'll have to do."

* * *

**An Uncharted Island. **

"Is your wife totally running around in a set of my spare armor?" SD asked. "Way cool!"

"Yeah, but she's not going to be able to hold them off for long. They need your help!"

"I'm ready. You gonna give me my armor?"

"No, Erica? Activate the skydoor!"

"Rad!" SD watched Erica send his new armor through.

"Hi!" she called before leaving. Two seconds later the armor formed around him. This time it was green and loaded down for combat.

"Your spare armor is well in use," Bruce stated. "This was the next best option available for this environment."

"Great choice!"

"Whoa!" Erin cried out as one of the Dino-men was practically on top of her.

"Got you now!" He didn't get the chance as he was blasted away.

"Are these the energy bullets Derek and Danni invented last month?" SD questioned. "Sweet!"

"Their defeat would not help our cause anyway. Retreat!" the Dino-woman shouted.

"They're running?" Sarah questioned.

"They do that a lot. C'mon we can't let them get away!"

"Um," Bruce watched them continue the chase. "Floordoor… I guess."

* * *

**On the beach.**

Squidious was furious as he stood there with his Shark-men. "This cannot be! I command the liar leviathan once more. And yet it does not answer my call! How is this possible?"

Suddenly, the Dino-men came crashing through the brush. "Where are we going?" one asked.

"For now?" Tricerachops replied. "The opposite direction of the guy shooting at us!" They noticed the squid and his men. "Squidious? Why are you still here? Can you help us get off this island?"

"You who aided the Exile in banishing me now ask for my assistance?" he scoffed. "Flee before me."

"I hope you saved room for…" SD caught up to them. "Wait. Did I already say that one? Crap."

* * *

**The Dynamo Dome. **

"Erica?" Bruce called. "I'm back! Where'd you go? Hello?"

* * *

**The hanger bay.**

Erica greeted Doctor Dynamo as he helped a woman out of his ship and down the stairs. "Sorry Dr. Dynamo. I would have opened the hanger bay doors sooner. But I had to open a floordoor for my dad."

"Where is everyone?"

"My mom and dad went to help my sister and Super Dinosaur fight Dino-men on some island. Who's she?"

"Erica, I'd like you to meet my wife, Julianna. She hasn't spoken since I rescued her. She's been away for some time but we'll nurse her back to health."

"Destination reached," she smirked. Her image faded away to reveal a holo-bot. "Self-destruct sequence initiated."

"Get down!" Doctor Dynamo flung himself and Erica away from the exploding robot.

"Erica?" Bruce ran over. "Are you?"

"I'm ok."

"Doc?"

"I'm," he looked down and there were burns all over his now bare legs. "I think I need help!"

"Call your mother. We need her!"


	13. Kidnapped

**Deep in the Ocean. Squidious' Liar Leviathan.**

"I believe you've made the necessary preparations," the Exile entered. He held his staff with one hand and the unconscious Dynamo siblings with the other.

"Of course, Exile," an armed Shark-man said. "There were others whose loyalty changed when they heard of your plans. But they won't offer any resistance," he motioned to the others on the floor. It was clear what had occurred there.

"Excellent."

"I must say, though… I am concerned. I do not believe our vessel can survive diving in those depths."

"I am certain it will survive. It's traveled those depths before." He clicked a button and didn't notice Danni and Derek peek an eye open. "How do you think it got here?"

* * *

**On the Uncharted Island. **

It was literally a free for all as everyone battled each other. Missiles flew everywhere. "This is going nowhere!" Tricerachops shouted. "Even if we win. We're still stranded here! Just stop!"

"What?" SD couldn't believe it.

"I said stop!" she commanded. "We surrender."

"I do not!" Squidious announced diving into the ocean. His Shark-men followed close behind.

"Okay, but the rest of you… You're turning yourselves in? Seriously?"

She stuck her axe in the sand. "We believed in the Exile. He was going to change things for us all of us. Without him… Stranded on this island. What's the point?"

* * *

**The Dynamo Dome. **

"What happened?" SD and the girls ran into the hanger.

"It's Doc," Bruce answered. "He's…"

"My mind!" Dr. Dynamo writhed in pain on the floor. "I should have seen this. Known Maximus would try something like this. I'm working against myself! I'm messing up everything. Maximus never had any intention of returning my wife. He tricked me. Almost killed me. And he still has her! Julianna! He has my Juliana!"

"What?" Sarah gasped.

"Did he say wife?" SD asked.

"Where are my children?! Danni and Derek need to know the truth!"

"Derek and Danni are missing!" General Casey and a couple of his soldiers walked in. "The Exile has them and escaped Earth Core custody. We greatly underestimated him. He took control of our base, our armor… Everything. There was no way to stop him. We have no idea where they went. Or how to locate them."

"What?!" Dr. Dynamo exclaimed.


	14. Brave New World?

**Later.**

Erin found SD as he sulked in his room. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"You should be upset," he replied. "He's your best friend now. He… He never wanted to do anything with me anymore."

"SD… He was just being nice. That's what he did," she started to cry. "He wanted me to feel welcome. He had fun teaching me about robots and stuff. But he'll always be your best friend. He talked about you constantly."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And Danni too when she wasn't so busy."

"That makes me feel even worse… Especially 'cause I blew her off a couple of times."

"Don't worry, SD. No matter where Danni and Derek are… We'll find them."

* * *

**The Lair Leviathan.**

Derek crept out of the room he'd been placed in. Along with Danni who rolled herself along on Webs who'd converted to chair mode. They turned a corner only to run smack into the Exile.

"I knew you were both pretending. You've both been in far too many battles to simply black out from stress. Tell me, do you even know where we are? If you had managed to escape… Where would you have gone?"

"We read the pressure readings," Danni told him.

"You made this creature dive deeper than any of Squidious' people wanted to do," Derek added.

"And then turn it around and went back up to the surface," Danni finished.

"Did I? Or is that just what it felt like? The thing is… There is no Inner-Ocean and Outer-Ocean… There is only one ocean. Come," he grabbed ahold of Derek.

"Webs, pack mode!" Danni said right before he grabbed her too.

"I'll show you." He shot with them out of one of the escape hatches. One hand held his staff and the other grasped them as they rapidly shot up through the water. Danni and Derek could hardly believe it when they broke the surface. The sun was rising and a volcano smoldered off in the distance. As dinosaurs of various kinds flew in the sky and dotted the land. "Welcome to Inner-Earth, Danni and Derek Dynamo."


End file.
